Question
by Douceline
Summary: un autre couple improbable xD


Miss Teigne... Magnifique chat. Hermione se prenait souvent à l'imaginer former un couple avec Pattenrond, son chat roux, se rapportant des **souris** l'un à l'autre... Elle s'était arrêtée et fixait la chatte du concierge, jouant négligemment avec une mèche de ses cheveux. Prenant conscience qu'elle devait avoir l'air d'un** âne**, plantée là, au milieu du couloir, elle tourna les talons et repartit vers sa salle commune...

***

Rusard arpentait les couloirs sombres du château, un **fouet **à la main, priant pour croiser deux ou trois élèves afin de tester son élasticité... c'est alors qu'il la vit. Elle fixait miss Teigne, rêveuse... A quoi Diable pensait-elle ? Un frisson lui parcourut le dos. Il devait saisir cette chance... Il tenta de se jeter un Glamour, mais le sort ne réussi qu'a moitié. Maudissant sa nature de Cracmol, il s'avança vers elle...

***

La jeune brune s'en allait vers le septième étage lorsqu'elle se fit intercepter par un homme. Elle sursauta, croyant s'être fait prendre par le vieux concierge, mais ses yeux noisette s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'elle les posait sur l'importun. Ce n'était pas possible ! L'homme qui lui faisait face ressemblait à s'y méprendre au concierge, si ce n'était qu'il était plus jeune. Pourtant, Hermione ne lui connaissait aucun frère ou fils... Il avait un peu plus de cheveux et ceux-ci semblaient plus propres. Et il avait aussi beaucoup moins de furoncles... Il portait exactement les mêmes vêtements et la jeune fille en déduisit que c'était là la raison de sa méprise : cet homme ne pouvait être Rusard. Elle se sentit rougir suite à la façon dont il l'observait. Ce qu'il pouvait être sexy ! Une seule question traversa son esprit tandis qu'elle se laisser entrainer par l'inconnu : à quoi donc servait ce fouet ?

***

Décidément, ça ne pouvait être lui ! En vue de l'engin qu'elle s'apprêtait à engloutir de sa bouche gourmande, cet homme mystérieux ne pouvait être Rusard, même s'il lui ressemblait beaucoup. Ce n'était pas possible que le vieux concierge ai un tel engin, ou alors, après avoir bu de nombreux **chaudrons** de potion de virilité ! Elle s'obligea à sortir le vieille gargouille de ses pensées pour ce concentrer sur ses affaires. Elle posa une de ses frêles mains sur l'objet de son désir et entreprit de le caresser dans toute se longueur tandis qu'elle laissait courir sa langue sur la partie la plus sensible, arrachant de doux gémissements à son compagnon. Cette petite avait des doigts de fée et elle savait assurément comment s'en servir ! Le Glamour n'avait pas trop mal fonctionné à en juger par l'ardeur de la Gryffondor. De violents spasmes de plaisir ne tardèrent pas à secouer chacun de ses membres tandis qu'il explosait dans la bouche de la jeune fille. Les yeux brillants, il la souleva et l'allongea sur son bureau, faisant voler les divers papiers qui s'y trouvaient. Il lui retira sa jupe d'uniforme, ainsi que le string de soie noir qui cachait sa féminité, et gouta à la fleur de son paradis. La jeune Gryffondor gémissait sous les caresses buccales du concierge. Ce dernier, enhardi par la ferveur de la jeune fille, introduisit deus doigts dans son intimité se cambra et le regarda, ses grands yeux noisettes n'exprimant qu'une seule envie : qu'il entame son mouvement de va et viens ou qu'il la prenne sur le champ... Elle fit signe à l'homme de se lever et l'incita à s'assoir sur une chaise. Elle reprit un instant son engin, à nouveau gonflé de désir en bouche, avant de s'installer et de s'empaler dessus, faisant gémir de plaisir son compagnon. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de l'homme et commença à bouger en rythme sur ses genoux. Leurs respirations s'accéléraient et leurs râles er gémissements se muèrent bine vite en cris, qu'il masqua tant bien que mal en enfouissant sa tête dans la généreuse poitrine de sa compagne. Son front vint se nicher sur l'épaule de l'homme tandis qu'elle tentait de reprendre ses esprits...

***

-Vous voulez un cornichon ? demanda-t-il en lui tendant le **bocal**. Ils s'étaient rhabillés et elle s'était assise face au bureau, assez mal à l'aise après le moment qu'ils venaient de partager. Elle trouvait bizarre que le mystérieux inconnu l'ai emmené le bureau du concierge, mais après tout, s'il était le fils ou le frère...  
-**J'aime les cornichons !** répondit-elle avec un grand sourire, en prenant le bocal à pleines mains.  
Tout en croquant dans le condiment, elle se prit à penser que l'homme avait la même manie que le vieux directeur avec ses bonbons au citron : toujours à en proposer à tout le monde... elle se figea et écarquilla les yeux : ce n'était pas possible ! Elle posa une main sur son cœur, sentant la nausée lui broyer l'estomac. Sans vraiment réfléchir, elle se leva d'un bond et sortit. Elle courut jusqu'aux toilettes les plus proches où elle régurgita tout ce qu'elle avait mangé. Des spasmes virent l'agiter tandis que la pensée continuait de tourner dans son esprit, la traumatisant chaque fois un peu plus...

**Elle n'avait tout de même pas couché avec Dumbledore ??!!!**


End file.
